


[vid] Get Lucky

by silly_cleo



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-19
Updated: 2018-06-19
Packaged: 2019-05-23 08:12:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 61
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14930519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/silly_cleo/pseuds/silly_cleo
Summary: "We're up all night to get lucky."





	[vid] Get Lucky

**Title:** Get Lucky  
**Fandom:** Critical Role  
**Character/Pairing:** Ensemble  
**Music:** Get Lucky - Daft Punk  
**Content notes:** N/A  
**Summary:** "We're up all night to get lucky."  
**Notes:** I just really love their faces.  
**Spoilers:** No, actually, this source is hard to spoil with visuals/vids.  
**Download:** [here](https://www.dropbox.com/s/fmdrzxgk8shcwzz/Get%20Lucky.mp4?dl=0)|266mb  
**Also on:** [YouTube](https://youtu.be/9-3mc9NZZwg)|[Dreamwidth](https://silly-cleo.dreamwidth.org/422875.html)|[Tumblr](http://silly-cleo.tumblr.com/post/175042270625/get-lucky-music-by-daft-punk-critical-role)

[Get Lucky](https://vimeo.com/270473278) from [silly_cleo](https://vimeo.com/user59041035) on [Vimeo](https://vimeo.com).

 **Password:** getlucky


End file.
